


南欧旧事 9

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 代发 代发 代发 作者lof：我的胡子挺好看的有车有车





	南欧旧事 9

“你为什么藏在我房间？布冯一直在到处找你。”

在克里斯蒂亚诺的声音中，卡西睁开眼睛，原本摊在椅子上的身体也坐直了。他耸耸肩，“我想静一静。”

克里斯蒂亚诺倚在门口，八卦地瞅他。“为什么你没跟布冯在一起？”

卡西气炸了，他大声说道：“我们俩其实并不是连体婴，你知道吧。”

克里斯蒂亚诺微笑起来。“啊。”

他什么也没说，但他的沉默比任何语言都讽刺。

“有人告诉过你你有多讨厌吗？”卡西说道。

克里斯蒂亚诺回了他一个大大的微笑，看起来年轻又英俊，卡西情不自禁地盯着他看了看。虽然克里斯蒂亚诺根本不是卡西喜欢的类型，但单纯从审美的角度说，他确实是个尤物。

“迪巴拉整天这么跟我说，”克里斯蒂亚诺说。“但很难拿他的话当真，因为他经常说完就来吻我了。”他脸上浮现出思索的表情。“什么事让你那么生布冯的气？平时你看他的眼神就像月亮挂到天上的一样。”

卡西咬了咬牙，没有回答。

“等等，你终于跟他坦白你的不朽悲恋了？”这话引来了卡西的怒视，克里斯蒂亚诺挑了挑眉毛，“他没法接受？嗯……我倒没想到会这样。”

卡西揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气。他该怎么回答呢？一方面，布冯坦然接受了这则新消息；另一方面，他似乎决定把卡西的生活变成一场缓慢而细致的凌迟。

“布冯非要觉得他必须为我做点什么，”卡西干巴巴地说，“一开始，他打算给我找个完美的男朋友，好让我忘了他。然后眼下……眼下他努力想让我觉得舒服点。”

卡西笑了两声。“我真搞不懂他。他说光是想像跟我上床都会吐出来——他跟你说过，记得吧——然后他给我打了手枪却一副没什么大不了的样子——”

“喔，等下，”克里斯蒂亚诺笑得贼兮兮的。“真的？他给你撸了？”

卡西试图压下脸上瞬间燃起的热度。“也不是。当时就像往常一样，他整个人扒在我身上，完全不知道我有多难受。所以我就亲了他。我想给他一个教训来着，但最后……”他瑟缩了一下，“我整个人全乱了。我猜他是可怜我，所以给我帮了把手。就是纯粹‘帮了把手’。”

克里斯蒂亚诺眉头紧锁：“迪巴拉辩解过——那时候我们还在狠命掐架——他咬我的嘴唇是因为我把他气得够呛。”他大笑起来，“这跟你刚刚说的那个理由一样荒唐。我可不会因为可怜谁就给他们打手枪。”

卡西摇了摇头，低头看着自己拧在一起的手指。“布冯总是觉得他应该照顾我。我郁闷或者伤心的时候，他永远没法袖手旁观。所以他做出这事儿也不算太离谱。”

克里斯蒂亚诺不耐烦地哼了一声。“要是你都明白，那还有什么问题？告诉他就此打住不就得了。”

卡西抬起眼来看着他，什么也没说，只是不停地屈伸着自己的手指。

克里斯蒂亚诺的目光变得锐利。“你不想让他打住。”他没用问句。

卡西咬着唇移开了视线，他的脸烧了起来，“不是——”

“你喜欢他照顾你，”克里斯蒂亚诺缓缓说道。“你喜欢他宠着你。说到底，你其实很高兴他愿意为你走出自己的舒适圈，很高兴他这么在乎你。”

“我用不着听你说这些。”卡西硬邦邦地说。他站起来向门口走去。

但克里斯蒂亚诺堵住了他的去路。每次和克里斯蒂亚诺近距离接触，卡西总会惊讶，因为克里斯蒂亚诺并没那么高，但他总是能吸引大家的注意，他的气场之强使他看起来比实际上要高大。

“劳驾让让。”卡西说。

克里斯蒂亚诺没动，他饱满的嘴唇隐约露出笑意，“你想听听我的意见吗？”

卡西翻了个白眼，“我有选择吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺的笑容更明显了。“没错，你没得选择。”

他歪着脑袋想了想。“我认为布冯确实是直男，比以前的迪巴拉还要直。用金赛量表来算的话，他的性取向大概是‘1’ 。但性取向又不是固定的——我会知道是因为我遇见过一大堆想把鸡巴塞进我嘴里的‘直’男。”

克里斯蒂亚诺不要脸地笑了笑。“但话说回来，你长得比我可差远了。没人比我好看。”

卡西笑着摇了摇头。“克里斯蒂亚诺，你能说重点吗？”

“行啊。”克里斯蒂亚诺说道，他的蓝绿色眼睛闪烁着调侃的光芒，“嘬他的鸡巴。不管多直的直男都好这口。要是他由着你，而且很享受，还想多来几次的话，搞不好他就能弃明投暗了。”克里斯蒂亚诺咯咯笑着，晃晃悠悠地走了，留下卡西目瞪口呆。他是在开玩笑，是吧？

是吧？

“顺便说一句，”克里斯蒂亚诺在走廊尽头转过身。“趁着他和他女朋友还没有谈婚论嫁，让他在你和女朋友之间做个选择。”他笑容更闪耀了，“相信我，你不会想跟一个有妇之夫纠缠不清的，那可不是什么美事儿，就算是你也不该那么惨——不过，那样还挺讽刺的。”

卡西皱着眉头站了好一会儿，直到克里斯蒂亚诺消失在他的视线里。

讽刺？

他摇了摇头，将这个词抛到脑后，开始重点思考克里斯蒂亚诺给他的建议。

也许克里斯蒂亚诺说得有道理。

不，不是“也许”，克里斯蒂亚诺确实说得对。布冯快刀斩乱麻，对每个人都有好处。对他们三个人来说，整件事脱离了正轨，摇摇欲坠，而且很不公平。对阿莲娜不公平，因为布冯太担心死党的感受，减少了对她的关注；对布冯不公平，因为他不该被迫解决那些超出他控制的事——这些事并不是他的错——布冯也不该因为和女朋友处得开心而感到愧疚；对他本人也不公平，因为卡西真的真的不想把余生都花在纠缠自己已经有主的、笔直笔直的、最好的朋友身上，更何况这位仁兄根本他妈的不知道私人空间和界限是什么意思。

必须采取行动了。

他的五脏六腑纠结成一团，满心恐惧。是的，他很可能要失去他了：不管布冯对死党的保护欲有多强，他还是会选择自己的女朋友，就像任何坠入爱河的男人一样。

但要求他做出选择是正确的。事情不能再这样发展下去了。

卡西缓缓走下楼，走进欢声笑语的饭厅。

布冯挨着迪巴拉坐在桌子边，俩人都皱着眉头，正在小声讨论着什么。

没人注意卡西，于是他便放任自己大饱眼福。他的目光在布冯缀着深色胡茬的坚毅下颌、饱满的嘴唇、笔直的鼻子，以及浓密的深色眉毛下那双锐利的眼睛之间贪婪地流连；在布冯强壮的脖颈、极宽阔的肩膀、充满男性气概的胸膛徘徊。还有他的胳膊，他的胳膊能给人全世界最紧、最甜蜜的拥抱。

卡西舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，拼命抵挡想要跑过去吻他的疯狂冲动。老天，这太他妈不公平了。怎么会有一个人他明明毫无理由霸占，却让他在内心最深处觉得这就是自己的所有物？布冯仿佛侵入了他的血脉，无从驱除。

布冯仍然沉浸在和弟弟的对话中，偶然往卡西的方向瞥了一眼。他们的目光胶着在一起。卡西不知道布冯在自己的眼神里看见了什么，但布冯的眉头锁得更深了。他对迪巴拉说了句什么，从桌边站了起来。阿莲娜拦住他，问了个问题。卡西转过身慢慢走回阳台。

即使就十二月而言，外面也真的太冷了。

他环抱住自己，等待。寒意刺骨，他冻得透心儿凉。

门在他背后打开，又关上了。

“一开？”布冯说。

卡西更紧地抱住自己，努力让自己别抖，但他还是抖得快散架了。

“你冻坏了，傻瓜。”布冯说着，立刻走上前用手臂环住卡西。他的身躯宽大坚实，熟悉到令卡西感到痛苦。“进去也能说，来吧。”

卡西摇了摇头，强迫自己离开布冯的拥抱，不然他没法去做必须要做的事。他转过身面对布冯。

街灯散发出昏黄的光芒，布冯棱角分明的五官都隐入了阴影。但卡西还是能看清他脸上的紧张和关心。

“我不想这么做，”卡西声音很轻，却很坚定。但就算下定决心，他的喉咙仍然感到一丝哽咽。“可你知道的，这事没别的法子了。一切都变得那么混乱，那么操蛋。我不能——我不能再这样下去了，吉吉。”

“一开——”

卡西用一根手指压住布冯的嘴唇。“求你，让我把话先说完。”他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐了出来。“这样行不通。事实上，我是你和阿莲娜之间的电灯泡。我告诉你我……我爱你之前，你其实很幸福。我的话把一切都毁了：我们的友谊变质了，你还因为和她在一起很幸福而感到愧疚。”他紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。“我不想这样。我都不知道自己想要什么。我只是厌倦了心里难过面上还要装开心。但另一方面……”他的喉结动了动，眼睛注视着布冯。“我和阿莲娜不能共存于你的生活。请别这么要求我。我做不到，布冯。”

布冯紧紧绷着脸，死死地盯着卡西。

“所以……”卡西微笑起来，至少他以为自己在微笑。“克里斯蒂亚诺叫我让你做个选择，但反正我知道你会怎么选——换位思考一下就知道了。我会选我爱的人。”

“我——我……”卡西飞快地眨了眨眼睛，再次笑了起来。“所以，我是来跟你道别的。我希望——我希望不是永别。”他试图把梗在喉咙里的痛苦咽下去。“过几年也许会有那么一天——我能看着你，除了友谊没有别的心思。到时候我们就又能做朋友啦。”

布冯什么也没说，只是凝视着卡西。在半明半暗的光线里，他的表情令人难以捉摸。

“再见。”卡西终于说了出来。他看着布冯，等了等，又等了等，希望能得到些回应。他需要得到些什么。也许是最后一个拥抱，一个了断。什么都行。

但布冯没有动。他像一尊雕像静静站着，表情僵硬得像石头。

卡西再也无力抵抗。他需要一点什么好让他在以后的寒夜去缅怀。就是一个谎也行。

他用颤抖的双手环住布冯的颈子，迟疑地用冰冷的嘴唇吻住布冯。他的喉咙被哽得死死的，一个字也说不出来，泪水溢满眼眶。要是事情能不一样该多好，要是……他的眼睛灼痛，心也很痛。我爱你，永远都爱，就算有朝一日变成可悲的老头子也不会停止。

他退开身子。

他向后退了一步。

他转过身。

布冯猛地把他扯回怀里。卡西重重地撞上布冯的胸膛。布冯狠狠地吻住了他的嘴。

天哪。

这不是一个朋友间、或者哥俩好的吻，但也无关爱欲。这个吻尝起来带了几分愤怒，几分渴求，而让卡西完全无法自持的，是吻中饱含的爱意。布冯粗鲁地吻着，把一开死死压在自己胸口，后者因此发出一声细小的，破碎的呻吟。这个吻没有用到舌头，只是嘴唇碰嘴唇，却也是彼此需求的碰撞。

过了几秒，或者几个小时后，布冯终于停了下来。他只说了一个字，声音却沙哑而坚决。“不。”

卡西还没来得及问他到底是什么意思，就被布冯推进了屋子。室内灯光明亮，卡西看清了布冯的脸色。他的心一沉。

他从未见过布冯露出如此阴沉而愤怒的表情。

“吉吉——”

布冯摇摇头，绷紧了下巴。“我真希望你没逼我做选择，但我能理解。回家去。我得跟阿莲娜把分手的事儿说清楚。”

卡西瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”他呆呆地问。

布冯瞪着他。“你真没想到？你耍我呢吧，一开？你真觉得我会放你走？真的？”

“但你爱她啊。”卡西的脑子全乱了。

布冯抿着嘴唇露出一个苦涩的微笑。“爱，但显然爱得还不够。”他捏了捏鼻梁，大声叹了口气，又看向了卡西，这次他的表情柔和点儿了。“回家吧，等我们分了手我再给你打电话。”他亲了亲卡西的额角。“到时候我需要你。”他轻声说完，便朝饭厅走去——去和他的女朋友分手，而他还爱着她。

一开并没有感到一丝得意或是兴奋。

只有彻骨的愧疚向他袭来。

刚过午夜，布冯给他打了电话。“我们分手了。”他干巴巴地说。

卡西抬起头看着天花板上晃来晃去的影子，不知道该说什么。因为你，你最好的哥们儿和心爱的女人分了手，这种情况你该跟他说什么？

“她什么反应？”

布冯笑了，声音尖锐刺耳。“我都没想到她能骂出那些词儿来。不过我不怪她，我连分手的理由都说不清楚。”

“对不起。”这道歉多么苍白，多么廉价。

电话那头是长久的沉默。

卡西支着耳朵，一秒一秒地数着。失去了她，你会恨我吗？求你别恨我。

十四秒后，布冯说：“我想见你，到我这儿来。”

卡西吐出一口气，心里放松了一点。“你还在老宅吗？”

“对。”布冯挂了电话。

卡西的车停在迪巴拉的车道上时，已经快两点了。

他没敲门，只是给布冯发了短信，然后站在门口等着。寒风席卷过他的身体，冻得他牙齿打颤。

几分钟过去了。

也许布冯已经睡着了。

也许布冯改了主意，不想见他。

他正要回车上，门开了。

布冯站在那儿，握着一瓶伏特加，从他脸上看不出他的心思。他闪开身体，让卡西进去。卡西一边跟着布冯走进他的房间，一边仔细观察他。布冯并没有喝得歪歪倒倒，他的脚步平稳有力。不过布冯的步态一向如此，就算喝得烂醉也看不出来。

卡西反手关上卧室门。布冯重重落在沙发上，又开始仰脖子灌酒，一副拒人于千里之外的表情。

纠结的沉默在他们俩之间蔓延。充满愤怒、痛苦、怨恨的沉默。

“你不该和她分手，”卡西打破了平静，生硬地说道，“我他妈又没逼你。”

布冯又往嘴里灌了一大口酒，然后把酒瓶搁在一边。他眼神冷酷。

他说：“过来。”

卡西犹豫了一下，还是走了过去，忐忑迟疑地在布冯身边坐下。

“你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？”布冯说话的时候并没有看着他。

卡西望着他的侧脸，等着下文。

“她冷静之后跟我说，”布冯视线低垂，宽阔的肩膀朝前耷拉着，双手松松地交握在膝盖之间。“她说也许这样最好。她不需要一个所有情感需求都在别处被满足的男朋友，她值得更好的感情。”卡西能看见布冯咬紧了下颌。“好像我跟她在一起就是为了操她的逼。”

卡西皱起眉头：“不是这样的。你们都交往半年了，这算是你这辈子最认真的一段感情了。”

布冯发出一声大笑，他转过头直视着卡西，“不，不算。一开。”

他的唇角扬起一丝扭曲的微笑。“问题就出在这儿，不是吗？”

卡西咬住嘴唇。“你生我的气了。你觉得是我害你失去了她。”

布冯没有否认。卡西勉强挤出一个微笑，站了起来，但布冯抓住了他的手腕。“坐下。”

卡西震惊地看了他一眼，布冯从来没对他这么凶过。

他又坐了下来。

“我是生气，”布冯的声音很低沉。“我也希望能说一点儿都不生你的气，但那是骗人。”他用另一只手捏了捏眉心，叹了口气。“我是有点儿怨你，我承认。”他更紧地握住卡西的手腕。“但我也明白这不怪你。你让我做个决断，合情合理。”布冯笑了几声。“我怎么也舍不得你，不顾一切要把你留住，这也不怪你。”

一股暖流涌上卡西心头，驱散了内疚和难过。

他低头看了看，布冯修长有力的手指握着他手腕。“我知道你为什么生气，我懂。我很抱歉。”

布冯叹了口气，伸出胳膊绕住卡西的肩膀，额头贴住卡西的额角。

离得这么近，布冯吐息间的酒精味更浓了。

“我难受死了，一开。”他安静地承认了。

卡西的心都碎了。

“我知道。”卡西把手指埋入布冯凌乱的发丝中，轻抚着他的头。

布冯动了动，他的嘴唇触着卡西的脸颊。“你把我害得这么狼狈，但也只有你能让我好过一点儿。真他妈操蛋，是吧？”

又是一阵沉默。气氛依旧算不上和谐，但比之前轻松多了。

“你想要的我还是给不了，”布冯突然说道。“你知道吧？”

卡西盯着地毯上的花纹。“我知道。”

“要是我给得了就好了。”布冯用鼻子摩挲着卡西的脸颊。“他们说性取向可以改变，但在我身上行不通。就算为了你也不行，一开，我做不到。也许就是因为你才更不行。我就是没办法用那种眼光看待你。”

卡西闭上眼，试图鼓起勇气告诉布冯没关系，现在这样就够了，可他却听见自己小声说：“但你亲了我。”即使理智上他知道那个吻无关情欲，情感上却死抓着这件事不放，他真烦自己这样。

接受他们俩永远不可能在一起的事实怎么他妈的那么难？他真的是贪得无厌，可悲得要死。

布冯叹了口气，在两人间拉开了一点距离，看起来很狼狈。“那是一时冲动。”

“一时冲动，”卡西重复了一遍，泄了气。“好吧。”

“这都什么事儿啊。”布冯挫败地说，“操，我不想伤害你，可咱们得把事情说开，一了百了。”

卡西的心往下一沉。“什么事情？”

布冯一副破釜沉舟的表情，他双手握住卡西的肩膀，直视着他的眼睛。“我爱你——我最爱的人就是你——但不是那种意义上的爱。我也希望能给你想要的，但我做不到。我把你当亲兄弟，一想到跟你上床我就浑身不对劲儿，除了有一回我幻想你是个姑娘。”布冯脸上出现了薄薄的红晕，但他坚定的表情没有改变。他放柔了声音：“对不起，真对不起，一开。”

卡西感觉自己嘴唇发抖。他紧咬牙关。“没关系，”他说。“我理解。”他移开了视线，微笑道：“我想来一杯。”

在一个小时又两瓶伏特加之后，他俩双双醉倒了。

“有关系的。”一开趴在布冯的胸口喃喃道。

“我知道。”布冯用手指梳了梳一开的头发。

一开抬起头认真看着布冯。“不，你才不知道。”他嘟囔着，突然间急怒攻心。他扑过去，猛地吻住布冯。“我要你，”

他贴着布冯的嘴唇咕哝着。“我要你。”

突然，他醉昏了的脑袋里闪过一段回忆。

嘬他的鸡巴，不管多直的直男都好这口。

当一开终于结束那些饥渴的吻，布冯松了口气——他的自制力危在旦夕，差一点儿他就要回吻了。他内心深处想要回应——他那点儿见不得人的心思，渴望更深入地感受一开，让这份亲密驱散一切——即使他心知肚明这样做大错特错：这只会让一开重燃希望，把他困在原地。

但当一开从他身上爬下来，跪在他双腿之间的时候，布冯又悬起了心。

他浑身一紧。“一开——”

一开的脸贴着布冯的下腹，鼻子隔着牛仔裤蹭着布冯依旧沉睡的阴茎。

“一开，”布冯瞪大眼睛低头盯着一开。这不可能。“停。”

一开并没有停，他像小猫咪一样用脸颊蹭着布冯鼓起的裆部，合着眼睛，鼻翼翕张，好像在汲取布冯的阴茎散发出的气味。布冯从没见过比这更违和、更诡异的画面。

“我想尝尝它，”一开说着，隔着布料亲了亲布冯的肉棒，他抬起眼来看着布冯，一脸渴望。“我想尝尝你的鸡巴，求你了。”

但凡布冯还有一丝神志，他就会立刻推开一开；但他太醉了，昏昏沉沉的。他说不出话，也动不了。一开把他的沉默当成了默许，摸索着拉开布冯的拉链，掏出了他的肉棒。

而布冯只能对着一开脸上赤裸裸的渴求干瞪眼。一开端详着手中柔软的肉棒，俯身在前端舔了一口。一开那一口舔得津津有味，淫秽极了，于是布冯那话儿像打了伟哥似的，猛然间生龙活虎。天。

“一开——”布冯再一次出声拦阻。他的心跳如轰雷般在耳边隆隆作响。这不对，这太他妈离谱了，但他动不了。他看着一开粉红色的舌头缠着自己的龟头，慢慢将整个肉棒都纳入口中。一张湿润温暖的小嘴把他的整根阴茎都含住了。他倒抽一口冷气。他硬了，他现在完全硬了。操，他把硬鸡巴插进最好的哥们儿的嘴里了。操他妈的他到底在干嘛？

布冯正准备把一开推开，一开却含着他的鸡巴发出了一声呻吟，一脸欣喜若狂的表情，仿佛在这一刻夙愿得偿。

布冯也盯着一开红透的脸蛋。一开的睫毛微微扇动，抬起眼来。他们眼神纠缠。一开的瞳孔完全张开了，他含着布冯的鸡巴哼哼唧唧，开始摆动头部，大快朵颐。他的嘴和舌头需索无度，寡廉鲜耻——操，这样不对，全乱套了，但布冯却他妈完全没法阻止。布冯发出一声长吟，他剧烈地颤抖起来，凝聚了仅剩的自控力才忍住没往前顶胯。他抓住一开的脑袋——停下——他打算这么说来着，但一开却在他手上完全放松下来，把嘴长得更大，满脸希冀地看着他，焦急地等待着。

老天，一开想要他主动操他的嘴。

布冯的胯部不由自主地抽送起来，重新闯进一开口中的炽热。一开含着肉棒发出一声悠长、愉悦的喟叹。他已经完全沉浸其中。

布冯的胯部挺动了一下、又一下。他停不下来。

很快，他用两只手薅住一开的头发，狠狠地让一开的嘴巴套弄他硬得发痛，青筋暴起的鸡巴。操，他这辈子都没这么硬过，背德的感觉并未散去——一开就像他的弟弟，他这是在干嘛？——但这个事实却让一切更刺激、更带劲儿了。他想操一开的嘴，于是他便顺从了自己的意志。他抽送着下身，贪婪地注视着一开意乱情迷的脸庞。他想射在他嘴里。他想射在一开嘴里，让精液注满他的嘴，然后强迫他咽下去——

布冯低吼一声，全然释放。他射在一开喉咙深处，那瞬间他的视野边缘变得昏暗。真他妈操蛋。

几分钟后，布冯睁开眼睛，映入眼帘是枕在他大腿上的一开。他一只手圈着布冯还没偃旗息鼓的鸡巴，一只手在布冯看不见的地方动来动去。布冯恍惚意识到他正在打飞机。而我刚刚操了我最好朋友的嘴。想是这么想，他的大脑却感应不到恰如其分的“惊恐”。

一开用脸颊蹭了蹭布冯的鸡巴，把仍高度敏感的前端含进嘴里。布冯倒抽了一口气，他那儿又开始硬了。不能这样，他刚才就不该放任一切发生，更不能让一切重演。他知道等他酒醒，一定会悔青肠子。

但一开正含着他的鸡巴呻吟，他脸上那乐而忘情的神色让布冯想再来一次。

于是他就这么做了。


End file.
